Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of dispensing a porous material that can include a growth enhancing element and, more particularly, to a method of making a porous material insert by which a growth enhancing element is incorporated into the mixture for use in various plant grow pots, plant bowls, and plant baskets.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,340 to Byles discloses a modular, self-contained engineered irrigation landscape and flower bed panel. The irrigation apparatus of Byles includes a substantially continuous panel of porous material extending throughout the planting area, such that the porous area has spaces to allow movement of irrigation water therethrough. The spaces are of sufficient size to allow plant roots to grow therethrough.
Methods of dispensing foam and making foam that incorporate a growth enhancing element for use in Byles, among other things, are necessary and desired. By way of example only, and without limitation, the growth enhancing element can be a plant fertilizer.